


Little Man

by LillithMiles



Series: Agron, the bodyguard [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact was: Nasir had Agron wrapped around his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and a bit unsatisfying...  
> Also, unbetated.

Agron was holding the punching bag, trying to hide a smile, while Nasir finished his sequence as instructed. The younger man didn't have a great talent for boxe, but he was focused and determined. He already had learned how to throw a good punch, the rest would come in time.

Nasir hit the bag one last time and let himself fall against it, trusting Agron to hold the thing in place.

"Enough. I need my arms if I want to be a surgeon."

"You're getting better, Little Man! Lasting longer..."

"I've told you to not call me that."

"And I've told you that it suits you." Before Agron could switch on the filter between his brain and mouth, he blurted out: "How are you so tiny? And cute? I could carry you around over my shoulder and not even feel the weight."

Nasir raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

Agron covered his mouth with one hand, eyes wide opened. He stuttered an apology and left, cursing himself mentally, missing the amused smile on Nasir's face.

-*-*-*-*-*-

That wasn't the only time Agron had lost his senses around Nasir. Sometimes it was something simpler, like placing a lock of the younger man's hair behind his ear. Or placing the label of his shirt inside. Or using his thumb to clean some whipped cream from the corner of Nasir's mouth. 

It was like some fundamental part of his brain was permanently shut down whenever he was around Nasir. And the next thing he knew, he was already muttering some apology and wanting to bury his face in nearest surface.

Sure, he was attracted to the guy, how could he not be? The hair, the smile, the skin, oh beautiful skin! And the personality. Nasir was determined, strong and smart. And kind of heart. And he always worried about the others first. Specially about his parents, insisting that Agron would acompany them instead of himself. 

Sometimes Agron was almost convinced that Nasir didn't exist, he was a product of his imagination. If it wasn't for the fact that other people interacted with him, Agron would believe he was going crazy and seeing things. Guys like Nasir just didn't fall in his lap like that (except that one time he slipped on the ice covered ground and Agron held him). This was real life, not a Sandra Bullock's romcom.

Fact was: Nasir had Agron wrapped around his finger. And if it he didn't work for the guy, he would dive headfirst, with no regrets and a smile on his face. 

But he couldn't. So he tried to keep cool around Nasir. Act professionaly. Do his job. 

Just to find out that Nasir was jealous of him.

Yeah... Sometimes life was a Sandra Bullock's romcom...


End file.
